


PJO/HoO Headcanons

by minyoongurt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, headcanons, kinda angsty, literally just my headcanons, mostly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Basically a masterlist of all of my headcanonsIt’s mostly for me to reference if I ever forget something, but feel free to read!!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	PJO/HoO Headcanons

_ Percy & Annabeth: _

Percy and Annabeth aren’t really ones for cheesy pet names, usually sticking to goofy ones like their “Seaweed Brain” and “Wise Girl” and the occasion “Hon/Honey” and if Percy is ever sad Annabeth will call him “Baby”.

Percy  _ loves _ playing with Annabeth’s hair, twirling the curls between his fingers and braiding the pale blonde locks.

Both of them find comfort in laying on each other’s chests, especially after nightmares. Annabeth will wordlessly tuck her head under his chin and hug his torso after waking up covered in sweat. Percy on the other hand will always wake Annabeth up after his nightmares, not that she minded much, and she guides him onto her chest and pets his hair until they both fall back to sleep. 

They get married at a young age, and despite all the criticism behind that, it only makes their relationship stronger. Sure, they still have their small fights, but they wouldn’t leave each other in a million years.

Annabeth collects videos of Percy attempting tricks on his skateboard and failing horribly. 

Annabeth is the master of “no makeup” makeup.

Percy probably has the cutest freckles on his cheekbones and shoulders.

Percy went into marine biology and Annabeth went into architecture, are we surprised?

  
  


_ Nico & Will: _

Will has dimples don’t @ me

Will is just l i t t e r e d in freckles, like- they cover every square inch of him.

Nico is just:  **gay Italian noises**

Will has his ears gauged, only to 2g, and enjoys sticking stuff through them when he’s bored. Nico tries to stick his pinkies through the holes, they don’t quite fit. 

Nico likes being the big spoon because that way he knows Will is safely bundled up in his arms and can’t be harmed while they sleep.

Will, with enough practice and concentration, can bend light

Nico has a beauty mark under his eye and a certain son of Apollo enjoys poking it

Will, being the blonde he is, has very light facial hair and Nico enjoys teasing him for “not having eyebrows”, even when he does have eyebrows, they’re just very light. Will, in turn, is jealous of Nico’s dark and obnoxiously long eyelashes. Damn those brunette boys and their beautiful lashes…

Will goes into med school for pediatrics (shocking) and Nico studies music. 

Will, a huge theater nerd, introduces Nico to musical theater and in time all they end up listening to is show tunes. 

One of Nico’s favorite movies is Little Women.

Will has a birthmark over his lip, it's just a small little patch of melanin but he still finds it annoying.

Nico is an extrovert.

  
  
  


_ Sibling Things:  _

Nico and Hazel both know how to ride motorcycles and (despite their boyfriends’ warnings) race each other down highways at night. 

Hazel is one of Nico’s favorite people to hug. She smells like home and she feels like the warmest blanket enveloping his body.

Bianca was the first person to know Nico was gay, even before he knew himself, she just had a feeling he wasn’t quite the same as everyone else. She still loved him no matter what.

Thalia will always refer to Jason as her baby brother, even if she won’t ever age.

Kayla is bi and only Will knows.

Nico keeps the little Hades figurine on his bedside table so he’s always got something from Bianca looking after him.

  
  


_ Family Things: _

Sally walks Annabeth down the aisle at her and Percy’s wedding since her family couldn’t make it, she would do anything for her daughter-in-law.

Naomi all but forces Will to bring Nico to every family event he’s invited to. She loves the little emo rascal almost as much as she loves her own son (but Will will always be her favorite person ever). 

Naomi sends postcards to Will every time she goes somewhere new, so he’s got a nifty little postcard collection.

Persephone isn’t as bad as she seems, she actually likes Nico quite a bit. She doesn’t have children of her own, and the son of Hades doesn’t have a mother anymore, so she takes it upon herself to be his female parental figure if he were to ever need one. 

Apollo is kinda a shit dad but he makes it to Will’s wedding no matter what. 

  
  


_ Misc.: _

Artemis, despite her distaste for men and their overall existence, turns up at Nico and Will’s wedding with Reyna and Thalia, there to pay her respects to the son of Hades and honor his late sister. If Bianca could never see her brother wed, then the goddess herself could at least attend. 

Grover sometimes spends the night in the Poseidon Cabin when he gets anxious gut feelings so if something were to happen he could be there to protect Percy. 

Leo is very clingy with Jason and Piper. They’re his best friends and he always just wants to hold their hands or hug them. There’s no romantic feelings in it, he’s just an affectionate guy. 

Piper loves doing everyone’s hair. Usually during breakfast or lunch in the pavilion she just wanders up being one of her bed-head friends and fixes up their hair. Leo and Annabeth have the best hair in her opinion.

  
  



End file.
